That Mutual Feeling
by TheMasterOfDisguise
Summary: First time write up of a paring fanfic here! The paring is Dean/Sam and I'm putting it under the mature rating so it's not suitable for young viewers ;  I'm a huge fan of the show and felt the need to write something about it, so here it is. Enjoy


Dean couldn't sleep; his mind was overplaying the previous week's events and his excessive drinking was beginning to cause a niggling ache in his head. He sat up and rubbed his eyes, a sharp pain jutted through his head and he slumped back down again; his eyes squeezed shut and his palms over his eyes.

With a short mumbled complaint he sat up again, this time supporting his aching head. He looked over at Sam who was quietly snoring; the cover had half fallen, revealing his brother's muscular upper half, every muscle was defined and perfect; Dean was unable to look away, shortly a familiar sensation began to occur in an undesired area causing him to tear his eyes away from his slumbering sibling. It shocked Dean to the core; did he...have a thing for Sam? ...No it wasn't possible, it was wrong he knew it was but...He looked back over at him, he was just so... perfect. He sat there for a moment longer before standing and walking the kitchen to get himself some neutral water, convincing himself that the alcohol must still be in his system and that these feelings were a side effect of last night's beer.

The following morning Sam awoke to a site of Dean snoring loudly on a chair in the kitchen, a small amount of drool dribbled by his chin and his hand around a glass on the table; Sam assumed his brother had been drinking late and decided it was probably time for a rude awakening. "Dean, wake up." He nudged his brother's arm and Dean jolted awake in defence mode, grabbing hold of the intruding arm; his expression softening and his arm re-coiling after he had focused on the assumed attacker.

"Whoa calm down there Jackie Chan, it's just me." Sam stated in a humorous tone, a grin appearing on his face. Dean grinned sleepily and stretched his arms, arching his back and clicking it in the process.

"Goodmorning Sammy." He replied as a yawn signalled its arrival and he complied.

"Were you up drinking last night?" Sam asked, his eyes showing a hint of concern as he glanced briefly at the glass on the table, but Dean shook his head while loosening the stiff muscles in his shoulders and neck.

"Not alcohol, just water." The pain in his head returned and he grimaced. "But I got the mother of all hangovers." He tried to grin again but he could tell it was still a grimace in appearance. Sam nodded understandingly and grabbed a wash-cloth from the side, wetting it with cold water and then handing it to Dean; who draped it on his forehead and over his eyes, staying seated in the chair and leaning back in it.

When he removed the wash-cloth to turn it onto the cold he saw that Sam was still standing by him, an indescribable expression gracing his facial features. "Take a picture, it will last longer." Dean muttered in his usual demeanour; seeing Sam's mouth twitch into a small smile.

"We need to carry on researching those shape shifters; they're definitely different to the last ones." He said, watching Dean roll his eyes and stand up awkwardly.

"You can do that bit though Sammy-boy, I need a shower." Dean replied, flexing his tired muscles; his face allowing a mischievous grin to escape his sleep-deprived expression.

He stumbled over to the bathroom, using anything in reach as support. "Yep, the alcohol is still in my system." He muttered as he reached the door way and stepped in, closing the door behind him.

Sam shook his head in disbelief, despite the fact he had seen this site many a time it still astounded him as to how this hadn't caused some sort of medical problem, but here he was; the living, breathing proof that someone up there liked him just that little bit more than your average person, and that to Sam seemed unfair.

It had been about 15 minutes since Dean entered the bathroom and Sam was getting concerned that he had passed out and banged his head, he walked over to the door and gingerly knocked on the door, he got no response so he attempted to open the door and to his surprise it wasn't locked; he leant in and glanced upwards. And saw Dean, seated on the shower chair; his member clenched in his fist, his hand roughly stroking it, the pre-cum was leaking from the tip and Sam watched as the water dripped down his body, outlining every muscle curve; he felt his face growing hot but he couldn't tear his eyes away from the sight, Dean had clearly not realised he was there and it was almost... beautiful to see his brother in a state of utter bliss. Sam's mind ran over it again and upon realising his own thoughts he quietly but quickly backed out and closed the door behind him, making as little noise as possible.

Once safe on the other side of the door Sam felt his knees getting weak, his breath hitching slightly and he staggered over to a chair at the table to sit down. This feeling...was he...no it wasn't possible...but...could he be attracted... to Dean? He noticed the tenting of his trousers which confirmed his suspicions to some extent.

He stood, his hand accidently brushing over the front of his jeans, causing him to emit a moan at the much needed friction; his hand instantly clasping over his mouth to muffle the disturbing noise. His eyes darted over to the bathroom door, hoping to whoever was currently god that he hadn't been heard. He blushed profusely and grabbed his laptop; maybe Dean would think he'd been looking at something online and think nothing of it.

Dean finally came out of the bathroom wearing a t-shirt and a pair of old jeans; he looked over at Sam and noticed the reddening of his brother's face. "Sam, please don't tell me you were doing that at the table, we have to eat off of that." He gestured to the website which was showing on the laptop, looking at Sam with a strained grin. His eyes briefly flickered to his brother jeans, which were raised slightly and he began to wonder what Sam had been looking at. A few awkward seconds passed before Sam spoke up.

"Um Dean, I'm up here." He said sheepishly, his face going a deeper shade of pink, the strain in his trousers increasing.

Dean looked up suddenly, his face showing signs of sudden realisation; much like when he was caught looking at a woman's breasts. "Yeah I know, I thought I saw something in the cupboard behind you." His excuse had come quickly to him but he knew it was a lame, he still hoped however it was enough to delay his brother's thoughts; although still unsure as to why Sam had prolonged that moment.

Sam looked behind him and then back to Dean's face.

"Something in the cupboard?" He asked.

"Yeah, the door opened." Dean replied, thanking whoever was God now that Sam had fallen for his charade.

But unbeknown to him Sam hadn't fallen for it, he could sense his brother's needs and interest but chosen to go along with the distraction and he didn't need this to be any more awkward. If he had tried it with Dean he would have dreaded the inevitable result. That Dean would be angry and push him away, and then leave him, worrying constantly about where that leads his social life. Sam didn't want that for Dean, he was very important to him and he needed to put that shower image out of his mind and carry on with life; giving in to carnal needs was the last thing he needed. But it was obvious what Dean had really been staring at...so maybe he felt the same way.

The afternoon flew by as the research continued and evening crept quickly upon the afternoon like a tiger hunting its prey; pouncing as the appropriate time and plunging the day's life into darkness. Dean's eyelids were drooping and he struggled to stay awake as Sam continued to get up throughout the hours and make himself mug after mug of strong coffee, Dean himself wasn't partial to caffeine and wished he had another way of staying awake.

Shortly the dust was swept from the floor and Castiel appeared behind the two brothers. "Is the research going as planned?" He asked, his eyes switching between the two hunters.

"Well, sort of." Sam replied. "We haven't found out a huge deal but we can confirm they're more powerful than the previous lot." His eyes drifted to Dean who was almost asleep, he nudged his arm and Dean jumped slightly, grinning sleepily as Castiel who returned his grin with a cold stare.

"Not an evening person then Cas?" He asked. Castiel looked away from Dean and back at Sam. "Now that's just rude." Dean stated, putting on a fake pout; standing and walking to the sink to splash his face with water, hoping it would wake him up.

"No, but that is not the point." Castiel retorted, returning his gaze to Dean and watching his every move with the curiosity that a child displays towards their parents when young. Sam glared at him, confusing himself at how he could be...what, jealous of Castiel? Because he gets his brother's full attention, because they share a profound bond? He couldn't place it but suddenly Sam just wanted him gone, wanted him to disappear and leave them alone. He realised then that Castiel had shifted his gaze to him, his face displaying the expression of confusion with a hint of irritation and returned to observing Dean.

Sam watched as Dean dripped the water on his face, it trickled down his neck causing it to pool in patches on his shirt, he subconsciously gulped and felt his face growing warm and his quickly stole a glance at Castiel who spoke suddenly to him in a monotone.

"It will never work Sam, you have to understand that." He glanced back at Dean, back to Sam and disappeared in the predictable angelic manner, leaving a trail of flailing dust where he once stood.

Sam returned his gaze to Dean who was looking at him with a puzzled expression, water was dribbling from his mouth and down his chin, and he turned to spit the water into the sink before he inquired. "What will never work Sammy?" He grinned childishly. "Were you hitting on him?" Sam looked away with an exasperated sigh and Dean stood puzzled yet again, wondering if what he'd said was wrong.

"No Dean I wasn't hitting on him." Sam replied wearily, the coffee was beginning to wear off and Sam himself was starting to get drowsy. Following what his brother had just done, walking over to the sink and splashing cold water on his face.

Castiel reappeared shortly and stood silently observing Sam this time as he mimicked his brother's movements. Neither brother had realised he was here this time.

Sam splashed the water onto his face, allowing it to dribble down his face and trickle down his neck, pooling on the collar of his shirt. Castiel glanced at Dean who was staring a Sam, his eyes filled with an emotion Castiel could only describe as 'desire', this confused him greatly and he looked on incredulously, tilting his head slightly in confusion. All he had known about the brothers was now tipped on its head; he could sense the tension between the two at this moment and decided that he should take his leave. Leaving another flailing dust trail as both brothers glanced over curiously.

"Was Cas just here?" Sam asked. And Dean nodded.

"Yeah he was here again I think, no idea why." He looked back over at his brother and saw the emotion of what Castiel accurately described as desire but with a hint of sexual frustration that only a close sibling would notice in his eyes and decided it was the right time to ask. "Sam, did you walk in on me in the shower the other day?"

Sam looked a little shocked and tilted his head downwards to hide his blush. "Yes Dean I did, and I'm sorry for that." He gazed up with the look of an innocence that begged for forgiveness and Dean just sat and grinned, he chuckled slightly and then spoke.

"I guess the feeling's mutual then." Same just looked at him as a child would look adoring at a parent for giving them the gift they'd always hoped for, then leant down and hugged his brother, not possessing the guts to display more affection. But Dean eagerly helped him with that, pulling out of the hug and grabbing the sides of his brother's face, bringing him into a rough kiss; his tongue sliding along Sam's bottom lip and his action shocked Sam but not in a negative way, he opened his mouth slowly allowing their tongues to roam each other's mouths and engage in short battles before breaking the kiss so they were both able to breathe.

Both brothers gulped lungful after lungful of air, and stared shakily up at each other, unsure as to what needed to be said. Dean broke the silence. "I love you Sammy." Sam smiled breathlessly at him.

"And I love you too Dean.' He sat down and waited a moment to catch his breath then continued. "So what do we do now?"

Dean glanced down at Sam's clearly erect member and then down at his own. "Fancy getting a bit up close and personal?" He asked craftily, his face displaying a mischievous grin.

The grin was almost infectious and it made Sam grin too. "I thought you'd never ask." He replied, upon consent Dean grabbed his sibling's arm and dragged him towards their bedroom, moving to first bed he laid eyes on and shoving him roughly down onto the by his shoulders; engaging in another deep kiss, this time not as roughly.

He began unbuttoning Sam's shirt, his other hand fiddling with his belt buckle; his impatience was evident. Sam complied and starting doing the same but at a much slower pace, teasing Dean and upon reaching the belt buckle grasped his hand over his brother's trapped erection, earning a gasp and a deep-throated moan in response, satisfied with his result he continued to undress his brother.

Soon they were both down to boxer shorts and Dean leant down, tonguing his brother's member through the tight material of his underwear and swirling his tongue around the tip, Sam groaned and his breath hitched. "P-please Dean, stop teasing..." His voice was so full of desire and it took Dean all his self control to stop him coming right then and there. He left his brother sprawled on the bed and walked over to his bedside drawer, pulling out the thing he would be need for the job; lube.

As he walked back over and saw Sam's faced was etched with concern. "Dean, don't we need a...condom?" He asked.

Dean shook his head and grinned. "We're both clean Sam, don't worry about it." He then leant in front of his brother and slid his boxer shorts off, discarding them to the ground. He then popped open the bottle and slicked his fingers with lubricant before glancing up at Sam. "Are you sure you want to do this?" And Sam nodded his head almost too eagerly.

"Y-yes I'm sure." His breath hitching at regular intervals.

Dean acknowledged Sam's consent and slid one lubricant coated finger into Sam's hole, pressing it as far as it would go, Sam suddenly moaned and arched his back telling Dean that he had reached Sam's prostate. He swirled his finger around on the tight bunch of muscles, eliciting another pleasured moan. Slowly he drew his finger out and pressed in with two, moving them in a scissor-like motion as Sam's hips bucked involuntarily, another moan was emitted and Dean glanced up to see his the tip of his brother's erect member coated with pre-cum.

Finally he drew out two fingers and pushed in a third, making sure to stretch his brother enough so that it wouldn't cause him too much pain. "D-dean just do it already." Sam was so desperate he hoped begging would persuade his brother to penetrate him with something more and he was rewarded with Dean slowly stroking his member and he bucked into Dean's hand. "P-please Dean..." He begged again. "Just d-do me already."

And Dean as stubborn as he was and as much as he loved foreplay complied, he slicked up his member and lifted Sam's legs up around his waist, pulling back and then pushing forwards penetrating his brother in one swift movement, both gasped at the contact as he slid deep inside Sam, he pulled out and thrust back in again, Sam moaning pleasurably and pleading Dean to take him faster, Dean was more than happy to oblige and quickened his pace, shifting to a slightly different angle and aiming at Sam's prostate while leaning forwards and taking hold of his brother's member, stroking softly, but firmly. The touch and the friction tipped Sam's self-control over the edge and he came, shooting thick ropes of his release all over Dean's hand and his own stomach, his body shuddering through the orgasm; the constrict of Sam's anal muscles around his own member made Dean gasp and it was just the right amount of pressure to push him over the edge of control, shooting his seed into the further depths of his brother and shuddering through his own orgasm.

They stayed that way for a few moments, catching their breath and then Dean pulled out and lay next to his brother on the bed, both were still catching their breath and Sam spoke up first. "That was...amazing..." He murmured contentedly.

Dean grinned. "Well it is what I do best." He replied. Both brothers just lay there, staring at the ceiling until Dean crawled up the bed and pulled the covers down on them, lying apart from Sam slightly, until Sam leant over and brought his brother closer, they soon settled into a well-earned sleep; the research could wait until tomorrow.

Dean awoke the next morning, his eyes were still blurry and he reached out towards what he thought was Sam only to grab a handful of covers and sheets, he frowned and rubbed the sleep from his eyes; Sam wasn't there, he looked around desperately dreading the worst then he heard a clang from the kitchen. "Sam, that you?" He called out.

Sam leant his head around the corner and grinned coyly. "Well good afternoon sleepy-head." Dean instantly relaxed and sat up, swung his legs around the side of the bed and stood up, stretching his aching muscles and making his way towards the kitchen.

"Wait did you say afternoon?" He enquired, not sure he believed what Sam was saying.

Sam looked to the side as if to point out the obvious. "Yes Dean I did, it's half twelve." He gestured to the clock on the wall and Dean followed his hand, discovering that it was indeed half twelve.

"Ah jeez I slept the whole morning away." Dean mumbled irritably.

"Yes, but you had a good reason for it." Sam smiled and placed a beer bottle in front of him, despite the fact he despised excessive drinking he felt he disserved it after what occurred last night, his behind throbbed slightly assuring him it wasn't an erotic dream and he sighed and smiled again.

"What's got you so festive Mr Happy." Dean asked snidely, unsure of Sam's unexpected cheerful manner.

"I was just thinking back to last night, you were so caring the way you handled it." He mused a moment longer and then looked into Dean's eyes. "Thank you for that."

Dean allowed a small smile to replace his serious expression. "I just didn't want to hurt you is all." He replied, looking back into Sam's eyes, seeing all the love, care and devotion in that one look he was giving him; hoping his expression read the same.

Sam sensed the insecurity in his brother's eyes and walked over to him, leaning down and embracing him in a comforting hug. "Well you did just fine Dean, now come on let's get you dressed because I have a new lead on our case."

Dean grinned coyly at this and stood; walking towards the bedroom to get ready.

He reappeared shortly, fully dressed with his gun in its holster. "Let's go catch ourselves a shape shifter." (FIN)


End file.
